La infancia de Train Heartnet
by Kuri-091332
Summary: Zagine un despiadado asesino a sueldo, una persona con el corazón endurecido y un alma inhumana, pero un error hace que rompa sus propios principios, para arreglar esto tendra que...
1. Hajimari

Hola a todos, acá con una nueva historia, esta vez probare con Black Cat ^-^ espero que les guste…

Como no cuentan mucho del entrenamiento de Train con Zagine Axeloake estuve especulando y así nació este relato…. Queriendo probar algo nuevo, decidi contar la historia desde el punto de vista de Train... por favor diganme que les parece ;)

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kentaro Yabuki…

* * *

><p>Hola mi nombre es Train Heartnet tengo 10 años de edad, no espero que crean lo que les voy a contar pero por situaciones que escapan de mi control me encuentro viviendo con la persona que más odio en este mundo: Zagine Axeloake, un famoso asesino, culpable del asesinato a sangre fría de mis padres… Al quedar huérfano sin parientes que velaran por mí, me quede completamente solo en el mundo, y ahí es donde entra Zagine; entonces les contare desde el principio...<p>

**VERAN...**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, por lo general mis padres siempre están ocupados (como siempre) con unos asuntos especiales de los cuales no se nada, recuerdo que una vez me asome por la puerta para ver finalmente que rayos hacían mis padres que los alejaba de mí, sin embargo papá me descubrió y me dio todo un sermón de 2 horas (sino fue más, bueno al menos así me lo pareció a mí) sobre lo que le pasa al gato curioso, desde ese momento deje de husmear por ahí, pero el hecho era que me sentía solo…

Sin embargo se dio un hecho sin precedentes, tanto mamá como papá empezaron a pasar mas tiempo conmigo, según ellos terminaron el trabajo (la verdad ni me importo, solo quería pasar menos tiempo solo, yo solo deseaba tener a mis padres conmigo), y así empezó la que podría denominarse la mejor semana de mi vida hasta ahora (ver a mis padres era una cosa tan inusual… Para que entiendan en que magnitud, les diré que no fue sino hasta esta semana que llegue a conocer a aquellos se suponen eran mis padres…). Sin embargo la felicidad como todo en la vida no es eterna, tras pasar esta semana de ensueños, mis padres empezaron a viajar mucho (obvio yo me iba con ellos), era casi como si escaparan de un enemigo invisible; estos viajes no hubieran estado mal de no ser que ni bien llegábamos a nuestro destino mis padres ya se ponían a planificar el siguiente destino dejándome de lado una vez más… sin embargo en un viaje mi madre se enfermo por lo que nos vimos forzados a quedarnos un poco más de lo previsto (me siento algo culpable de decirlo, pero la verdad esto me alegro pues creí que podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos), sin embargo mi padre parecía más nervioso de lo usual llegue a pensar que iba a enloquecer de estrés; no pudiendo soportar más la situación simplemente salí del hotel (Ahora que lo pienso mis padres debían de ser bastante ricos para alquilar un hotel tan lujoso para ellos solos, aun ahora me pregunto en que trabajaban). Ignoro cuanto tiempo estuve fuera pero en el trayecto, entendí que no debía culpar a mis padres por mis problemas; era sin lugar a dudas ese enemigo invisible, el era el causante de mis penas... Si tan solo pudiera eliminarlo podría ser feliz de nuevo… Pero ¿Cómo?

Tras estar reflexionando por ahí, decidí volver al hotel (papá y mamá debían estar preocupados por mi, o al menos eso quise creer), sin embargo cuando llegue había algo raro no sabría decir que pero algo era diferente de cuando me fui, así que asustado por estos pensamientos fui corriendo donde mis padres para ver así que todo estaba bien, pero no fue así tan pronto como entre al salón principal (por alguna razón decidí buscar ahí primero), vi una escena que me marco de por vida… El enemigo invisible nos había encontrado, y acababa de matar a mis padres; ver los cuerpos de mis padres llenos de sangre me enfermaba, quería vomitar, gritar, llorar, sin embargo mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba completamente paralizado por el miedo… ver por fin al enemigo invisible fue en cierto modo decepcionante, es decir esperaba a alguien que tuviera un rostro lleno de cicatrices deforme o que diera miedo (bueno sus ojos si daban miedo, pero había algo extraño en ellos...), también esperaba que tuviera en el rostro una sonrisa siniestra (que encajaría perfectamente con su personalidad) con la cual se dirigía lentamente a mi y me mataría y así se reafirmaría recalcando su ya muy obvia victoria. Pero no fue así, el no parecía sentirse satisfecho con su victoria y sus ojos nuevamente, reflejaban cierta confusión (quizás se había equivocado de víctimas… no eso no es posible), pero de pronto cambio su expresión y dijo:

–Vaya, vaya… No sabia que tenías un hijo– dijo Zagine, casi parecía que se divertía con la situación…

Luego su rostro se oscureció y lentamente se acerco a mí, sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, casi como si zumbara, era una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo, podía saborear la adrenalina en mi boca… Entonces desenfundo su pistola y me apunto en la cabeza, fue recién acá que pude ver de la vestimenta desgastada que llevaba (no era gran cosa casi ni vale la pena mencionar que consistía en una capa oscura con una especie de chalina clara debajo un traje negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo) y sus ojos, estos capturaron mi atención parecían cansados con cierta nostalgia en ellos ¿o seria tristeza?, no estoy seguro pero por sobre todo eran profundos y penetrantes precia un hoyo negro capaz de tragarte por completo; ahora que lo pienso es raro que me fijara en esto y no tanto en la pistola que me apuntaba, cuyo cañón delgado y frio con un hoyo oscuro (sin lugar a dudas el negro mas oscuro que vi en mi vida después del que poseían sus ojos) del cual saldría el proyectil que daría fin a mi vida… por un minuto el tiempo se congeló… Hasta que finalmente Zagine hablo de nuevo…

–¿Aun quieres vivir… chico?– pregunto de pronto Zagine; dejándome totalmente confundido –Vive o muere… Tu decides…– repitió Zagine al ver que no respondía, no tenia sentido si el no es mas que un simple asesino por que no simplemente me mataba y terminaba todo… No, no podía morir ahí como si nada y darle la victoria con tanta facilidad, tenía que vengarme de este enemigo que me causo tanto daño, debía vengar la muerte de mis padres a como diera lugar por lo que elegí vivir…

Viviría para eliminar la existencia del ser que se hacia llamar Zagine y ese se convertiría en mi objetivo desde ahora… –¡Yo viviré para eliminarte de este mundo!–

* * *

><p>OK lo dejare acá por ahora, continuare este relato tan pronto me inspire… hasta entonces…<p>

Bye…


	2. Akuma

Ok gracias por esperar, acá lo que sigue…

* * *

><p>-¡Yo viviré para eliminarte de este mundo!- esas fueron las palabras que se me salieron sin que yo pudiera pensar claramente, es decir que clase de loco le dice eso a un asesino con una pistola, ni bien dije aquellas cosas me di por muerto (incluso vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, fue algo aterrador ya que mi vida había sido demasiado corta); lo que hizo Zagine en ese breve lapso de tiempo me dejo aturdido, el se comenzó a reír y yo no entendía que era lo gracioso por muchas vueltas que le di a ello no lograba comprender que rayos había dicho para que el riera de ese modo, era algo verdaderamente irritante, no creí que se pudiera pasar del miedo al enojo tan rápido hasta ese momento…<p>

-¡Toma! Esta será tu arma, es un regalo… aunque es un arma corta para simple autodefensa será suficiente para un niño como tu.- Dijo Zagine, casi como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le acababa de decir, o es que Zagine estaba loco o simplemente era un idiota, sin importar lo que hiciera no creía poder llegar a entenderle.

-Ya que has elegido seguir viviendo… ¡Deberás aprender a sobrevivir!- Me dijo Zagine mirándome directo a los ojos dándome la sensación de que me caía en un profundo y oscuro abismo sin fondo como si todo alrededor fuera tragado por estos…

-Chico, voy a enseñarte a matar…- Dijo Zagine terminando de hundirme en una completa confusión ¿es que no escucho lo que le dije?... que clase de persona le enseñaría a matar a su futuro asesino, quise gritarle todo aquello pero entonces yo hubiera sido el idiota; en verdad no sabia como sentirme aliviado, molesto, frustrado, temeroso, suspicaz…

A partir de ese momento pienso que el idiota fui yo por seguir a Zagine sin decir nada, en ese momento yo pensaba que si pasaba algo podría usar el arma que el mismo Zagine me dio para matarlo en el acto (realmente ignoraba lo difícil que es manejar un arma en especial si nunca has tocado una antes); pero por suerte (Para mí) no paso nada hasta que llegamos a su hotel (o al menos eso parecía) me sorprendió lo vieja que estaba la fachada casi parecía que se iba a caer (fue molesto haber atravesado casi toda la ciudad para encontrarse con semejante miseria de edificio, aunque eso me hizo pensar que Zagine me había traído a un lugar abandonado para matarme) pero al entrar el aparente hotel parecía nuevo como si hubieran hecho una restauración y por falta de presupuesto no arreglaron la fachada. Subimos varias escaleras y cuando me comenzaba a cansar Zagine abrió una puerta pequeña y me dijo que pasara, atravesar por el umbral fue algo aterradlo sentí como si atravesara las puertas a un infierno del cual jamás podría salir, sin embargo me quede callado y entre obedientemente…

Su habitación era bastante pequeña y simple contaba apenas con los servicios básicos, casi no habían muebles, las paredes estaban llenas de agujeros (que luego comprendí que eran agujeros de balas, aunque no las de Zagine) y lo único que me gusto: una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad…

Me quede un buen rato analizando cada pequeño detalle de la habitación cuando escuche tras de mi los pasos de Zagine acercándose por detrás (casi podía verlo sonriendo apuntándome con la pistola y a mi tirado en el suelo con mi cuerpo bañado en sangre al igual que mis padres) mi incertidumbre aumento cuando Zagine se paro justo detrás de mí, pero solo puso su mano sobre mi cabeza; eso me trajo una sensación muy extraña y desagradable, pero con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora ya no podía reaccionar ante nada era como si acabara de morir y mi cuerpo vacío era lo que estaba ahí de pie, entonces Zagine me dijo:

-Esta fue una larga noche, _mas larga de lo que planee (dijo susurrando)_… Ahora me iré a dormir, tu puedes dormir en esa habitación (dijo señalando una puerta ridículamente pequeña)… Mañana temprano empezaremos la práctica- sus palabras no me afectaron en lo mas mínimo, veía como se dirigía a su habitación, cuando de pronto paro y se volteo nuevamente hacia mí…

-Por cierto chico, aun no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo de pronto Zagine

-Train- respondí mecánicamente

-Bien Train, mi nombre es Zagine Axeloake- dijo… ¿sonriendo? (pienso que eso solo fue imaginación mía)

Luego entró a lo que aparentaba ser su habitación y no lo vi más el resto de la noche, me decepciono un poco que no me ofreciera algo para comer, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho yo no creía ser capaz de comer algo lo que me restaba de vida, no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo estuve ahí parado pero reaccione cuando sentía que mi cuerpo se desplomaba (Claro que reaccione antes de caerme) entonces me dirigí a mi supuesta habitación esperando ver una habitación vacía o con algunos artículos de limpieza, pero en lugar de eso había una cama (cosa que me sorprendió), sin embargo la habitación era mas pequeña de lo que imagine, supongo que estaba acostumbrado al lujo que me daban mis padres, pensar en mis padres hizo que algo dentro de mi hiciera clic y sin poder contenerme mas empecé a llorar hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más con el cansancio y finalmente caí dormido…

Esa fue de lejos la peor noche de mi corta vida (la cual parecia haberse acabado ya), y lo que parecía peor era que la pesadilla apenas estaba empezando, mi futuro era bastante oscuro y sombrío…

No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso al día siguiente; pero recuerdo que al despertar la luz del sol me daba de lleno en la cara, mi vista estaba completamente nublada y un por un rato creí que estaba en el hotel con papá y mamá, sin embargo cuando mi vista se aclaro divise la reducida habitación causándome una horrible sensación de claustrofobia trayendo de golpe los sucesos del día anterior, así que me levante y salí del cuarto con la pistola que Zagine me regaló; aunque me arrepentí al poco tiempo ya que me empezó a dar mucho sueño (no paraba de bostezar), luego la puerta se abrió y salió Zagine que me miro un tanto sorprendido, ahí cuando lo vi con la guardia baja decidí dispararle y acabar todo esto de una buena vez, sin embargo no le llegue a atinar, la bala se desvió en dirección a la ventana, aunque Zagine bloqueo el disparo con su arma (aun no se como), es decir yo vi como sacaba su arma y en menos de un segundo ya la había guardado fue algo increíblemente rápido algo casi irreal, al final solo yo resulte lastimado ya que la fuerza del disparo me lanzo hacia atrás, parecía como si hubiera sido a mí a quien habían disparado en lugar de a Zagine, el cual empezó a reír (como odio que haga eso)…

-Vaya que chico mas impetuoso… bueno Train ya que tienes tanta energía esta mañana empecemos con el calentamiento- me dijo Zagine con un tono sarcástico portando una sonrisa maquiavélica, en ese momento le odie aun más de lo que ya le odiaba…

El entrenamiento, digo calentamiento fue brutal al final casi ni podía mover mi cuerpo (pese a que no fue más de una hora o eso me dijo Zagine, yo estab seguro que fue mucho mas que solo eso), luego de que me pude levantar del piso (mis musculos estaban tan cansados que no me respondian), note que había bastante comida sobre la mesa (desde ayer que no comía nada), al poco rato mi estomago me traiciono y rugió con la fuerza suficiente como para ser oído por todo el hotel, aunque no pueden culparme por ello soy un chico en desarrollo despues de todo ¿No?, así que simplemente no pude contenerme y comí como si no hubiera un mañana ¿Qué habrá pensado Zagine? Francamente no me importaba, al menos no en ese momento, ahora era mi hambre lo único que me importaba; sin embargo tan pronto como mi estomago se lleno recobre el sentido común, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; de pronto me quede inmóvil esperando a ver que haría Zagine (supuse que me mataría o me golpearía por comerme su desayuno), entonces tratando de recuperar la dignidad que me restaba trate de levantarme (¿para que?, ni yo lo se) sin embargo mis piernas se sentían como fideos e incapaces de sostener mi propio peso me desplome en el suelo, y solo entonces Zagine empezó a reír, cada vez que el reía lo odiaba un poco más (Ja, como si eso fuera posible). El resto del día me lo pase entrenando lo cual fue mil veces peor que el calentamiento, dejándome sin fuerzas ni para mover un solo dedo, jamás en mi vida había estado tan cansado ni tan hambriento… el resto de esa semana fue igual de extenuante, pero una vez que mi cuerpo parecia ser capaz de moverse nuevamente, fui capaz de moverme lo suficiente como para empezar a manipular la pistola que me dio Zagine, parece que mi cuerpo comienza a acostumbrarse por fin a este ritmo de vida, cosa que me alegra ya que me he hecho un poco más fuerte y esto me acerca a mi objetivo final: matar a Zagine, de momento solo descansaré ya que mañana volveré a dispararle y esta vez no seré yo quien caiga…


	3. Shotto

Bien ya me inspire… me tomo más tiempo del debido, perdón a los que esperaban la continuación tratare de termina esta historia…

* * *

><p>Cada vez me encuentro más y más frustrado no me puedo creer que haya pasado mas de un mes desde la ultima vez que le dispare a Zagine; en todo este tiempo no fui capaz de mover un solo músculo… Pensar Zagine se vengaría matándome con brutales entrenamientos y no contento con eso me obliga a hacer el papel de su maldito esclavo personal, el no movió ni un musculo en todo este tiempo y yo lo hacia todo solo, menos cocinar (Zagine dice que soy un fracaso cocinando)… Pero no es solo eso al disparar volví a caer al suelo, aunque quizás fue culpa mía ya que jale la pistola de Zagine en lugar de usar la que Zagine me había obsequiado, la pistola de Zagine es por mucho mas pesada y potente por lo que al dispararla volví a fallar y nuevamente caí al suelo lo cual no fue tan doloroso como la primera vez, pero aun así fue denigrante para mi haber caído al suelo y como si no fuera suficiente viene Zagine y me planta su pie encima de mi cabeza, ¿quien se cree que es para humillarme de ese modo?, debo entrenar más duro para poder matarle y ser yo quien ría al final.<p>

Cada día, este sentimiento de venganza va creciendo dentro de mí, al menos ahora ya puedo controlar mi apetito, ahora ultimo Zagine me ha dicho que si no le obedezco el me disparara, así sin más; realmente no comprendo que tiene en mente, hace poco reuní un poco de valor y le pregunte a Zagine ¿por que rayos me esta entrenando? El solo rio y me dijo: "Por que tienes el instinto asesino'', desde luego eso no me dio ninguna respuesta clara, solo consiguió irritarme aun más, todo lo que hace o dice me irrita… Yo lo odio.

Después de los brutales entrenamientos por lo general voy a dormir o a comer, esto se volvió una rutina… Aunque últimamente han estado apareciendo _famosos_ caza-recompensas por el apartamento de Zagine tratando de matarlo, pero ninguno de ellos es rival para Zagine, la verdad dudo que haya alguien capaz de matarlo (seria problemático si lo matasen ya que me quedaría sin ningún objetivo en la vida), el es simplemente demasiado fuerte no hay quien le llegue ni a los zapatos, y por eso es que yo decidí que no volveré a descansar hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo con mis propias manos y vengar a mis padres o al menos eso quisiera pero últimamente estos malditos caza-recompensas me han convertido a mi en su nuevo objetivo interrumpiendo inevitablemente en mi entrenamiento (el cual se hace cada día mas duro), como no pueden con Zagine van por una presa más fácil, creo que piensan en usarme como carnada para atrapar a un pez aun mas gordo. Ja como si eso funcionara, apuesto que si me convirtiera en una molestia para Zagine el solo me mataría, esos caza-recompensas son todos unos idiotas, Zagine no tiene un punto débil y si lo tuviera, definitivamente no seria yo…

Cada vez que un idiota caza-recompensas aparece la rutina es siempre la misma: primero evitar que me vean, escabullirme para luego esconderme en el mismo maldito armario (esto es tonto este armario no me protegería de ninguna bala, pero por raro que suene jamás ha logrado perforar este delicado armario), no moverme ni hacer ruido alguno hasta que Zagine me avise que es seguro salir, y de ahí continuar con la tortura el entrenamiento…

Este sistema funciona bastante bien para Zagine, ya que así yo no le estorbo, pero para mi esto era cada vez más horrible, estar en ese sucio armario puede ser algo traumatizante, por dos cosas:

-la primera es que te causa la sensación de claustrofobia, con forme avanza el tiempo ese armario parece encogerse y se te hace difícil el respirar.

-la segunda es las paredes ridículamente delgadas, las cuales no ofrecen ninguna resistencia y cuando empieza una balacera sientes el sonido tan cerca, que retumba en tus oídos, casi se puede sentir como una bala perdida atraviesa fácilmente las paredes del armario dándole fin a tu vida…

Normalmente no suelo desobedecer a Zagine (No quiero que me dispare) pero estar en ese viejo armario es algo que no puedo soportar…

Justo me encontraba entrenando cuando de pronto Zagine me agarro del hombro y dijo:

–Train escóndete–

No hay que ser un genio para entender que se trata de otro caza-recompensas, lo cual significa que debo ir una vez más a ese armario. Y de hecho así lo hice…

Lo primero que oí al entrar en el armario fue que alguien rompía la ventana, luego Zagine murmuraba algunas palabras que no logre entender un segundo sujeto le respondía hablaron por un rato, justo estaba por salir cuando empezó la balacera (la cual solo empeora mis ataques de claustrofobia), así que solo me encogí y abrazando mis piernas empecé a contar hasta 100, por lo general Zagine termina con sus rivales en menos tiempo que ese; pero esta vez fue diferente, llegue a 100 y la balacera continuaba, desesperado decidí seguir contando… 200 nada, 300 nada, 400… ¡Ya basta! No lo tolero por más tiempo, Zagine es la persona a la que mas odio en este mundo, no entiendo por que tengo que seguir obedeciéndole, ya estoy enfermo de esto, sin meditarlo previamente salí del armario quedando frente a frente del caza-recompensas…

Tan pronto como Zagine me vio pude ver su sorpresa y disgusto reflejado en sus ojos, mientras el otro sujeto sonreía divertido con la expresión de Zagine (o al menos eso me pareció a mí) y sin perder tiempo me disparo, por mi parte yo quede paralizado (aun no logro entender por que no pude moverme, el miedo me tenia paralizado, pero ¿miedo a qué?... supongo que a morir). Zagine tampoco perdió tiempo y también me disparó (supongo que debí esperarlo, después de todo le desobedecí).

Pude ver 4 balas que se dirigían directo hacia mí (3 eran del sujeto caza-recompensas y solo una de Zagine), esperaba que una de estas terminara con mi vida pero para mi sorpresa la bala de Zagine colisionó contra una de las 3 balas desviándola de su curso y ahora las dos balas desviadas colisionaron con las otras 2 balas que aun se dirigían hacia mi de modo que ninguna bala me dio, hasta que la bala de Zagine me dio en el brazo, bueno en realidad solo rozó mi brazo, pero igual fue increíblemente doloroso, y sin poder evitarlo solté un grito de dolor…

Para cuando miré en dirección de Zagine, él ya había matado al otro caza-recompensas, en total Zagine solo disparo 2 balas desde que me salí del armario, una que me salvo de morir y otra que mato al intruso; normalmente para estas alturas ya Zagine ya habría reanudado el entrenamiento, pero que esta vez no será así, Zagine esta increíblemente furioso, el va a matarme, estoy seguro…

* * *

><p>Ok se que fue bastante corto pero por ahora carezco de tiempo…. Aun falta una parte importante antes de terminar esta historia<p> 


	4. Yabai

Por alguna razon se me hace dificil el terminar este relato... da la impresion de que lo hubiera abandonado, pero no es asi solo que no se como continuarlo por favor tenganme paciencia...U_u

* * *

><p>Yo Train Heartnet, de 10 años de edad estoy a punto de conocer una muerte prematura a manos del cazarrecompensas mas despiadado que existe en este mundo conocido como Zagine, bueno es al menos el mas despiadado que yo conozco, ¿y por qué moriré? Simple, por desobedecerle. Hasta ahora jamás le había desobedecido, ni una sola vez, pero en ese momento simplemente no me pude controlar, mi cuerpo no soporto más la tensión y siendo presa del pánico, me deje llevar y como resultado, Zagine esta increíblemente furioso, el… El va a matarme…<p>

Jamás creí posible que deseara tanto reanudar el brutal entrenamiento de Zagine como lo hice en ese segundo. Zagine se acercaba a mí y yo con mi brazo herido de bala, solo quería alejarme de él. Ja que risa la persona que hace apenas un segundo salvó mi vida ahora va a matarme

Siento la respiración pesada, mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, mi cuerpo no para de temblar, mis ojos están tan abiertos que siento que se me van a salir de la cabeza. A medida que el se me acerca yo retrocedo acobardado hasta que choco contra la pared. Entonces recuerdo que llevo conmigo un arma, el arma que me regalo Zagine cundo lo conocí, quizás aun pueda vivir, mi brazo aun me duele, pero no importa igual disparare, como si con eso lograra sobrevivir.

Para alguien como yo que aun no se ha adaptado a la reacción de cada disparo; el disparar con un brazo herido es algo tan… es como si por la herida pasaran una navaja que desgarra por completo cada uno de los músculos y ligamentos del brazo, pero cuando fluye la adrenalina, cuando sabes que es tu vida lo que esta en juego nada de eso importa ya, en tu mente en blanco solo persiste la idea de sobrevivir, dispare varias veces pero sin mayor esfuerzo Zagine esquivo cada ataque, me quitó la pistola de las manos, me sujetó por el cuello y levanto del piso estrellando mi cuerpo contra la pared, se me hace difícil respirar con su fuerte agarre cortando mi vía respiratoria y muy lentamente me voy ahogando, es entonces que Zagine por fin dice algo:

–Train, ¿acaso no piensas suplica por tu vida?– me dice con su mirada de hielo… Ja ¿suplicar? ¿Yo? ¿Con quien cree que habla?, me muero de miedo y no he dejado de temblar; pero sin embargo yo me niego a suplicar… mi orgullo no me permite hacer semejante cosa.

Como se me hace difícil el respirar, a duras penas logro decir: –Yo te… mataré… así que ni pienses que yo…yo voy a… suplicar…te nada– conteste en un tono desafiante, supongo que fue una vida corta al fin y al cavo…

Siento como lentamente me voy ahogando, veo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, algunas lágrimas se me escapan y antes de que mi cabeza fuera a explotar por la presión interna, el me suelta y yo caigo pesadamente al suelo…

–No eres más que un crio– dice

En el suelo sin fuerza para parame quedo en cuatro patas, tratando de recuperar el aliento frenéticamente llegando incluso a vomitar, en ese segundo sentí una dolor punzante en la espina dorsal que me estrelle contra el suelo y me ensucie con mi propio vómito a la ves que gimo por el dolor causado.

–Te lo advertí Train… si me desobedecías te dispararía… pero tu niño estúpido…– no le podía ver la cara a Zagine, pero el escuchar eso tono tan petulante que le gusta usar conmigo era…

Espera… en ese segundo me doy cuenta de que el… ya me ha disparado. No se si valga la pena algo el mencionarlo pero que mas puedo perder… como no soy capaz de medir mi tono de voz terminé gritando –Tú… ¡Tú ya me disparaste!– ahora por fin me atrevo a ver a la cara a Zagine –La bala que me impacto en el brazo fue la tuya… ¿No es así?– le aseguro mirándole fijamente a los, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora; me sorprendió ver el rostro desconcertado de Zagine… parece que por primera vez desde que le conocí logre tomar el control de la situación disfruté del momento pese a que solo duró unos pocos segundos…

–Bien Train, veamos si es verdad– me dijo arrastrándome por el cabello hacia la ventana mientras yo trato vanamente de liberarme –Suéltame– le exijo pero el me ignora, ya al lado de la ventana coge un par de binoculares que ahí había y me pide que le diga lo que veo al pie de la torre del reloj, yo quise tomar los binoculares pero el me dijo que no estaba permitido, yo suspiro, en realidad lo que pide es algo muy sencillo –Veo… una pareja están muy pegados, parece que están bailando… ella se cayo al piso y ahora el esta encima y…–

–Ya es suficiente– me detiene y comprueba el mismo, claro que el si usa los binoculares, cosa que me es exagerada esa pareja esta demasiado cerca como para estar usando binoculares, bajo los binoculares y de nuevo me mira inexpresivo –tienes razón Train ya te dispare pero eso no es suficiente– como se atreve este desgraciado a decir semejante cosa, claro no le será suficiente sino hasta que acabe muerto. –Si voy a entrenarte te necesito vivo… tu estupidez pudo costarte la vida hoy– y encima va a sermonearme, ¿Quién se cree que es? Todos estos pensamientos de rabia hacia Zagine pasan por mi cabeza a una velocidad inconcebible –Ya no pienso dispararte, hare algo diferente en cambio, pero primero limpia el desastre que causaste y báñate que apestas, tienes 30 minutos para hacerlo así que mas te vale darte prisa– veo a Zagine dirigirse a la puerta principal, ignoro a donde piensa ir, pero cada gramo de mi cuerpo quiere lastimarlo, quiere hacerle sufrir, quiere matarlo…

Ya no soporto más, así que cojo los binoculares y los lanzo con toda mi fuerza a la vez que le grito –¡Púdrete!– pero no le doy, tan solo logre que impactaran contra la puerta cerrada, justo después que Zagine saliera.

–Mejor que sean 15 minutos– le escucho decir del otro lado de la puerta, sabia que haciendo eso solo empeoraría las cosas para mi, pero aun así no resistí la tentación. Bien ya me canse por hoy y no deseo mas problemas por lo que me dirijo a la cocina en busca de los implementos de limpieza que casi nunca usamos, en realidad Zagine es muy ordenado no soporta nada fuera de su sitio y si no fuera por el polvo que se acumula sobre las cosas, no serian necesarios estos artículos que ahora sostengo…

Tras limpiar ese desastre fui directo al baño para limpiarme, empezando por quitármela ropa que llevaba encima, son momentos como este los que me recrimino por no haber traído algo de ropa conmigo, sinceramente jamás creí que la llegaría a necesitar, mientras me bañaba vi recién la herida en mi brazo que no había dejado de sangrar, lo que me preocupo tremendamente rápidamente cogí el primer trozo de tela que vi por ahí, lo ate fuertemente a modo de venda esperando que la herida cicatrizara pronto. Sin saber con que vestirme agarré los pantalones cortos que traía ya que eran las únicas prendas que no se habían manchado con vómito, quedando con el torso totalmente descubierto.

A los pocos minutos la puerta principal se abrió lentamente, Zagine había regresado y yo le miraba como un cachorro indefenso en espera de ser devorado.

* * *

><p>ok hasta aqui por hoy<p> 


	5. Hitori

Wow me han amenazado, es la primera ves que me pasa... aunque si admito que me he demorado un poco, bien como no quiero tentar mi suerte aca la continuacion...

* * *

><p>Zagine había regresado de su paseíto y yo moría de miedo al pensar en lo que me pensaba hacer<p>

–Hiciste un buen trabajo– me dijo viendo el lugar que hace poco estaba lleno de vomito, observe que traía un par de bolsas, las puso sobre la mesa, sacando de ellas algunas vendas y antisépticos. De inmediato me cogió del brazo herido, desato la venda improvisada que hace poco me había hecho, dejando otra vez la herida expuesta, volcando antiséptico encima, esa cosa arde e…. provocando que me ardiera tremendamente, yo por instinto trate de alejar mi brazo herido –Quédate quieto…– me dijo impaciente, mas yo tercamente puse a prueba su paciencia, provocando que me terminara por gritar –¡Que te quedes quieto!– el ardor que me provocaba aquello no se comparaba con el miedo que le tenia a Zagine. Por lo que me quedo quieto como estatua mientras termina de vendarme adecuadamente, luego de la otra bolsa saco una polera de mi talla que me lanzó a la cara…

Yo solo le miraba cada vez mas confundido e ingenuamente le pregunte –¿Por qué haces esto?– alojarme en su 'casa', entrenarme para matarlo, comprarme ropa, curar mis heridas, en definitiva el tiene que estar loco o al menos ser un gran idiota…

–Hace frio, si te enfermas solo serás un estorbo para mi– me dice todo indiferente sin molestarse en mirarme siquiera, cuando de pronto me dice… –Ahora sobre tu castigo…–, solo el pensar en esas palabras hacen que mi sangre hierva de furia ¿Quién se cree el que es para decirme aquello?

–Tu… ¿Qué no te basta con lo que ya me hiciste pasar?… Fue…– y esa, fue mi pobre defensa la que mas sonaba como un patético lloriqueo de mi parte

Zagine se burla de mi expresión y agrega –Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te iba a hacer– yo le creo en definitiva el estuvo a punto de matarme a golpes –Pero por esta vez creo que 'eso' será suficiente para ti…– no logro comprender ni una de sus palabras, es como si habláramos idiomas diferentes, él se para de su asiento y se me acerca yo nerviosamente me pregunto que piensa hacerme, al menos no me matara o al menos eso espero

–Párate y apoya tus manos sobre la silla– esto me da un mal presentimiento, pero como dije antes ya tuve suficientes problemas por hoy, así que ya ni pienso y me limito a obedecer –Que ni se te ocurra moverte ni un milímetro– ok lo tengo no moverme…

Esperen… algo anda mal aquí, de pronto siento la mano de Zagine agarrando la cintura de mis pantalones cortos, los cuales baja de golpe dejándome solo en mi ropa interior –desgraciado, ¡suéltame! ¿Qué crees que haces…?– le grito mirándolo de frente, pero solo me enfrento contra el cañón de su pistola que me apunta entre los ojos, el no necesito hacer nada mas para que yo regresara, aunque no de buena gana, a mi posición inicial, siento que ahora me baja los calzoncillos… esto es de lo peor, si al menos supiera lo que piensa hacerme… ese sonido, creo que acaba de quitarse el cinturón, de pronto empiezo a temer que quiera abusar de mi

–No te muevas– me repite nuevamente y yo solo cierro los ojos con fuerza en espera de lo que viene

Saz… un golpe cortante me saca de mis divagaciones, me muerdo el labio para no gratar y uso toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no moverme, ahora me doy cuenta de que Zagine piensa azotarme con el cinturón. Esto es aun peor de lo que imaginaba, ni mis padres me tocaron cuando estaban vivos; este sujeto no es nadie para hacerme esto… Ya pasado un buen tiempo, yo sigo en esta humillante posición, a estas alturas ya me es imposible contener las lagrimas, muerdo mis labios con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlos sangrar solo con el fin de no gritar, me agarro la silla con fuerza recordando que no debo moverme o sino; ¡Bang! una linda bala se me incrustará en medio de mis ojos…

El castigo se esta alargando mas de lo que puedo soportar, estoy a punto de suplicar que pare solo es mi orgullo el que me impide hacerlo, son estos momentos (y no es que haya pasado por esto antes) cuando mas extraño a mis padres, sueño con que alguno venga y me libre de este infierno, pero eso no será posible, después de todo están muertos, y Zagine es el culpable… es por eso que estoy aquí, para vengarlos, ellos no eran los mejores del mundo, pero yo los quería; esa es mi misión en esta vida, matarlo… así con mis fuerzas o mas bien mi voluntad renovada logré seguir soportando, mi trasero esta en llamas y estoy cada vez mas convencido de que no volveré a sentarme en mi vida, de pronto los golpes cesan y Zagine habla por fin –Bien Train, puedes levantarte– escucho que tras de mi el solo se sienta mientras yo procedo a subirme los pantalones, mi piel está tan sensible que el simple roce con la tela me causa dolor, miro la silla que ahora esta mojada, no puede ser que haya llorado tanto ¿o si?, mis manos están adormecidas por la presión que realizaron hasta ahora y recién veo que hay un cierto tono morado en ellas, mi cuerpo se sacude como cuando te da hipo y no puedo dejar de sollozar, además de eso la boca me sabe a sangre. Me doy media vuelta para ver a Zagine, le miro lleno de rabia con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, el me da una mirada indiferente que me saca de quicio, le gritaría pero a juzgar por mi respiración irregular ahora mismo no soy capaz de articular palabras coherentes –Soportaste bien el castigo– ¿acaso me acaba de hacer un cumplido? Que se pudra… –Ve a tu habitación descansa un rato y después reanudaremos tu entrenamiento– tiene que estar bromeando en mi estado actual no seré capaz de entrenar si apenas si puedo estar de pie –Oh ¿Por qué esa mirada, acaso vas a desobedéceme de nuevo?– dice sonriendo perversamente, preparándose para sacar su pistola. ¿Acaso ahora me va a recriminar hasta por como le miro?…

Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por hablar –N…no se…se…ñ…o…r… i…iré a mi ha…bita…c…ion– me reprocho por haber sonado tan patéticamente y lentamente voy a mi dichosa habitación con las piernas tan cansadas que me sorprende que no hubiera terminado arrastrarme por el piso, en mi habitación me echo en la cama boca abajo dejando las lagrimas correr libremente y rápidamente caigo en un profundo sueño, deseando nuevamente que uno de mis padres estuviese aquí.

Creo que lo desee demasiado, por que juraría que entre sueños alguien se sentaba a mi lado y dulcemente me acariciaba la cabeza, no tengo idea de que cosas dijo pero hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudiera dormir en paz… Aunque la cagué cuando le susurre una simple palabra –papá…– no malinterpreten, no es que quisiera mas mi padre que a mi mama es solo que sus manos eran mucho mas grandes que las de ella; en ese segundo dejo de acariciarme y salió muy rápido de la habitación; yo aunque quise, no me atreví a detenerlo, temía abrir mis ojos y afrontar la realidad a la que injustamente fui sometido, por un lado deseaba olvidar todo y escapar de este infierno, pero por otro lado debía quedarme y matar a Zagine.

Es extraño, para estas alturas Zagine tendría que haberme llamado, despertado o algo pero a juzgar por la luz ya han pasado varias horas desde que me quede dormido y nada… mi estomago ruge por comida, normalmente iría a la cocina pero hay dos cosas con las que no quiero lidiar: mi adolorido trasero y Zagine…

Pase así varios minutos siendo consumido por la ansiedad, hasta que mi estomago terminó por obligarme a salir, tímidamente y mas adolorido de lo que imaginaba, de mi 'habitación'. Me relaje cuando vi todo vacio y con mas confianza fui cocina, sobre la mesa de la cocina había un plato de comida, yo arrugue la nariz al ver que una vez mas debía comer pescado, aparte el plato desdeñosamente notando una nota que había cerca…

"Si quieres hacerte **mas fuerte** come"

…Es como si leyera mi mente, solo debe usar esas 2 palabras para motivarme a hacer algo, el hambre y mi nueva motivación hicieron que ese espantoso plato me supiera sabroso, tras ordenar, me dirigía de regreso a mi habitación, hasta que oí unos disparos distantes curiosamente me acerque a la ventana y ahí lo vi era Zagine, el estaba rodeado por 5 sujetos armados, parecía la escena de una ejecución de una película que alguna vez vi. Eso seria lo ultimo que me faltaba el tipo que deseo ver muerto esta por morir a manos de terceros. ¡No! En definitiva no puedo permitir eso, el es mi presa y no pienso compartirla con nadie más, rápidamente fui a un armario donde se guardan algunas armas de largo alcance, hace poco Zagine me dejo saber de su existencia, según él para casos de emergencias, supongo que se refería a esto, abro la ventana discretamente para no llamar la atención deseando que aun no hubieran matado a Zagine, respiro aliviado al ver que sigue de pie aunque curiosamente no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba. Desde donde estoy me parece que puedo atinarles sin darle a Zagine, tras apoyar el rifle en el borde de la ventana apunto cuidadosamente recordando todo lo que aprendí hasta ahora…

* * *

><p>Espeo les haya gustado espero que pasen una linda noche en familia o con alguien especial...desde aca les deseo feliz navidad a unos minutos de la media noche...<p>

a si no olviden comentar


	6. Chikara

OK aca el capitulo seis, que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Y bien ahí estaba yo con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora con la pistola apuntándole al sujeto que amenazaba la vida de aquel que deseaba matar, "<em>Respira…<em>" me repetía internamente sabiendo a ese paso terminaría fallando. Para variar le apunte a la cabeza, aun en contra de las indicaciones de Zagine. "_Bien Train solo tira del gatillo lo peor que podría pasar seria fallar y terminar por dispararle a Zagine_" no pude evitar sonreír con es pensamiento y mas calmado ahora disparé…

"_Maldición_" No dejo de decirme, como es posible que al apuntarle a la cabeza terminara dándole en la pierna, bueno estaba muy seguro que había apuntado bien esta vez, todos los presentes parecían confundidos menos Zagine, que volteó a mirar el lugar donde me encontraba, instintivamente me escondí de su mirada, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que me vio… Para cuando me volví a asomar por la ventana los sujetos, incluso al que le había disparado, yacían en el suelo, todos estaban muertos, Zagine los había matado… que tonto fui debí saber que Zagine nunca estuvo en peligro seguramente solo jugaba con ellos al igual que lo hace conmigo, y ahora regresaba… ¿Qué? Eso es malo si me ve despierto seguro que me hará retomar el entrenamiento, ¡No! en mi estado actual apenas si soy capaz de moverme ¿Por qué rayos tenia que disparar? Con eso solo me condene a mi mismo, bien no tengo mucho que perder, iré a la cama y simularé que todavía estoy durmiendo… Oh a quien quiero engañar, él ya debe saber que estoy despierto, suspiro resignado a asumir lo peor.

No tuve que esperar mucho antes de confrontar a Zagine nuevamente, ahí estaba yo frente a frente al hombre mas horrible del mundo, si tan solo las miradas matasen, seria el niño mas feliz del mundo…

–Bien bello durmiente ya que estas despierto…–

–No…– respondí automáticamente, al ver la molestia en sus ojos rápidamente agregué –es decir no puedo… digo, gracias a ti apenas si puedo moverme–

–Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio? Estas dramatizando las cosas Train, pero ahora estoy cansado…–

¿Él cansado, a qué juega?, sin embargo le vi dirigirse a su habitación sin hacer mayor comentario, supongo que me dejara dormir por hoy… este ha sido un día agitado me caigo de sueño con mucha lentitud fui a la cama y mire el reloj que marcaba las 2:03 am justo antes de quedarme dormido…

–ARRIBA– una voz me despertó con demasiada brusquedad, confundido y desorientado me levanto de golpe tropezando con mis propios pies

–Ya dormiste suficiente, a entrenar…– decía Zagine a mi lado

¿Qué? Apenas si noto lo que pasa, mi cabeza da vueltas esta oscuro todavía, me fijo bien en la hora… 4:05 am ¿Qué acaso no tiene consideración por los niños? solo 2 horas de sueño no bastan

–Deja de hacerte el tonto, vamos levántate ya– dijo mientras me jalaba de la parte superior del brazo

–Eso duele suéltame– dije en vano, Zagine solo se limito a arrastrarme hacia la mesa y prácticamente me lanzó hacia la increíblemente dura silla, al sentir el olor de la comida mi estomago rugió.

Bueno al menos desayunaremos antes, maldición… Pero por que me tiene que torturar con el maldito pescado y la leche, pensaba al mirar mi pobre desayuno, por separados no saben tan mal pero juntos… el pescado y la leche saben horrible. No es justo, el siempre come como un rey mientras que a mi me trata como al perro… o más bien como al gato. Tanto así que no me sorprendería si empieza a darme comida para gatos uno de estos días.

Tras el desayuno todo parecía retomar el ritmo al que ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Y así me pasaba mis días sin más, entrenando cada día sin pausa, siendo cada uno más duro que el anterior, todo para ser mas fuerte.

Hasta que un día llegue a ser tan fuerte como el propio Zagine… ya es hora de saldar cuentas pendientes

* * *

><p>Este capitulo resulto bastante corto… perdonen la espera pronto sacare la continuacion, así que paciencia gente… por favor<p> 


	7. Asobi da owari da

Gracias a todos los que esperaron; aca el capítulo final de este fic... que la disfruten ^-^

* * *

><p>Zagine la persona que a sangre fría había matado a mis padres, era quien se había encargado de "cuidarme" por varios meses. El fuerte deseo de vengar a mis padres me había llevado desesperadamente a buscar su muerte. De alguna forma, casi sin saberlo, ese se convirtió en mi objetivo en la vida. Pero claro a la vida no le gusta dejar las cosas así de fáciles para mí…<p>

"_¿Cuanto más planeas estar ahí perdiendo el tiempo?_" Pensaba con molestia al ver a Zagine sentado sin hacer ningún movimiento leyendo el periódico, se supone que para estas alturas tendríamos que haber iniciado el entrenamiento, el cual jamás se había detenido ni un solo segundo hasta ahora. Era consiente de que en mi estado actual ya era capaz de hacerle frente a Zagine pero no estaba muy seguro de si podría o no matarle, al menos no sin morir en el proceso… Con eso sentía que aun debía aprender cosas de él, no quería matarle sino hasta que me enseñara TODO, hasta que estuviera seguro de que le podría matar.

–Y bien ¿ya podemos entrenar?– me arriesgue a decirle

El volteo a mirarme e indiferentemente me dijo: –No… ya te enseñe todo lo que se, ya no tiene sentido… hazlo tu solo yo iré a dormir–

¿Pero que le pasa hoy? Era una pregunta que daba vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace varias horas, sin embargo no me atrevía a cuestionarle. En fin ahora solo me quedaba entrenar, lo que para mi se había hecho algo rutinario…

Para la cena las cosas se pusieron aun más raras… ahí estaba Zagine comiendo sin prisa en su sitio habitual, mientras que en mi sitio no había nada ni siquiera el mísero pescado o la leche

–¿Dónde esta mi comida?– le pregunte enfadado

–Si tienes hambre ve y cómprate algo en la tienda– dijo como si nada ahí sentado mientras comía y mi estomago empezaba a reclamar algo de comer

–Lo haría si tuviera dinero– le dije desafiante, cada vez más confundido con la situación

–Toma esto– dijo tirándome unos pocos billetes –ya no te daré nada más, mejor consíguete un trabajo si no quieres morir de hambre– dijo mirándome fríamente

Yo por mi parte empezaba a asustarme con todo esto, pero claro no podía dejar que notara mi temor, así que lo escondí tras de un falso… valor supongo –Por si no lo has notado no hay muchos lugares que quieran contratar a un niño de 10 años– sabia perfectamente que mis repuestas parecían cada vez mas un lloriqueo que otra cosa, pero se suponía que el cuidaría de mi… después de todo, en mi patético mundo, no tenia a nadie más en el mundo… ¿entonces por que ahora…?

–Train– me llamó Zagine sacándome de mis divagaciones –Yo ya te enseñe todo lo que se de supervivencia desde ahora te las tendrás que arreglar tú solo. Ni mami ni papi podrán ayudarte… ahora estas por tu cuenta chico– ninguna otra frase podría haberme molestado más que esa, y era aun peor viniendo de su maldita boca, solo tengo 10 años se supone que aun debería poder contar con mis padres, pero gracias a un condenado asesino….

Rápidamente mi mano fue por el arma que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo, solo debía dispararle, si dispararle ahora que tenía la guardia baja y así terminar con esto de una vez por todas… Pero me contuve, por experiencia sabía que no debía disparar, no cuando mis emociones me dominan ya que tiendo a fallar, por lo que solo tome el dinero sobre la mesa y salí de esa maldita casa azotando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas sin darme cuenta que llevaba mi pistola en la mano…

Caminaba por la calle tratando de calmarme, como fue que se atrevió a mencionarlos así como si nada… definitivamente una vez que me calmara regresaría para matarle, que más da si salgo herido, a estas alturas ya no puedo tolerar a Zagine ni un segundo más… Le odio. Una vez mas mi estomago rugía por comida, por lo que fui a la tienda a comprar algo, era de noche y las calles estaban vacías, encontrar una tienda abierta iba a ser algo difícil.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo estuve caminando pero al final encontré una tienda situada al otro lado de la ciudad en donde vivía; entre como si nada, había pocas personas dentro pero al verme palidecieron y levantaron las manos, solo entonces me di cuenta del arma en mi mano… "_O mierda_" me dije al ver que el dueño de la tienda activo la alarma y las puertas se cerraron, rápidamente trate de salir pero no pude abrir las puertas, si no salía de ahí cuanto antes iba a terminar en una correccional, lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de razonar con el dueño que ya de por si estaba bastante nervioso.

–Señor, por favor no malinterprete…– trate de razonar luciendo lo mas inocente que pude

–Chico no ganaras nada con esto, baja el arma– dijo el dueño nerviosamente

Las negociaciones no fueron nada bien en una situación normal jamás habría disparado, pero el idiota del dueño saco un arma y me apuntó; así que fue en defensa propia, claro que solo le di en la mano despojándole del arma que tenía. No pude escapar de ahí sino hasta que llego la policía y abrieron las puertas. Salí de ahí usando mi adquirida agilidad felina, llevando conmigo una bolsa con comestibles ya que moría de hambre, dejando el poco dinero que me había dado Zagine. Ya lejos desde un tejado miraba al patrullero que me buscaba afanoso, comiendo algo de fruta, asombrado al ver que llegaba un segundo patrullero, supongo que el hecho de que estar armado es suficiente para motivarlos a pedir refuerzos. Me sorprendente el alboroto que puede causar una simple pistola.

De pronto algo me callo en la cara, mire al cielo y vi que empezaba a llover, fui a cubrirme protegiendo con mi cuerpo la bolsa de papel con mi "cena". Así que gracias al maldito de Zagine me encontraba en esa situación ya no podía seguir aplazando el asunto, tan pronto como regresara le debía matar, pero claro regresar sería difícil con la lluvia torrencial que no cesaba de caer, yo me recriminaba por no haber alzado un paraguas, ahí estaba yo bajo el alero de una casa cuando alguien paso por mi lado al fijarme bien reconocí a uno de los clientes que estaba en la tienda que acababa de "asaltar" estaba por huir de ahí cuando…

–Alto… Vi lo que hiciste en la tienda– dijo una voz femenina, a la que por alguna razón decidí escuchar –Siento que tuvieras que pasar por semejante caos, pero no fue muy prudente de tu parte el entrar con un arma en la mano– al parecer ella fue la única que entendió mis intenciones, sin embargo eso ya no tenia importancia para mi –¿No tienes un paraguas?– me pregunto ella tras unos minutos de silencio, yo negué con la cabeza, le vi sacar un paraguas de su bolso y me lo alcanzo –Toma, regresa a tu casa pronto tus padres estarán preocupados por ti– no pude evitar reír por lo irónico de sus palabras, en esos momentos pensaba que era posible que tal vez al regresar a casa y terminar mis asuntos volvería a ver a mis padres.

Caminando de regreso a "casa" reflexionaba con más cuidado lo que me esperaba en unas pocas horas habían dos escenarios posibles: uno, que muera a manos de Zagine y me reúna con mis padres en la otra vida. Dos, que por alguna clase de milagro logre matar a Zagine, pero si eso llegara a pasar entonces que haría después… realmente nunca había pensado en ello hasta ahora, solo me preocupaba el ser mas fuerte que Zagine… sin él realmente no tengo ninguna meta por cumplir, era molesto que aquel que me lo quitó todo, fuera la razón que me mantenía vivo. Sacudí mi cabeza para evitar seguir pensando en más tonterías, realmente no tenia caso seguir deprimiéndome con un tema tan trivial para mí… mataría a Zagine lo que pasara después ya no importaba realmente.

La lluvia no paraba y yo le agradecía a esa señora por darme un paraguas, no estaba muy lejos de "casa" y empezaba a inquietarme por alguna razón algo parecía estar mal, una sensación de deja-vu me invadió. Afinando mis sentidos pude sentir el olor de la pólvora, aun con la lluvia, definitivamente algo iba mal; mirando mi entorno pude notar recién los agujeros en las paredes cercanas, lo que significaba que aquí hubo una balacera veía sangre pero ningún cuerpo, era raro Zagine no levanta los cuerpos de sus victimas solo los deja por ahí tirados… En eso vi algo que me dejo helado… La persona mas fuerte del mundo tirado en el suelo empapado en su propia sangre.

–¿Por qué? – Pregunte aun sin asimilar la escena que se mostraba ante mí –¿Por qué estas lleno de sangre?–

Sin dirigirme la mirada Zagine respondió –Parece que me he convertido en uno de esos débiles sin poder–

–No… No puede ser– estaba paralizado "_Se suponía que seria yo el que lo matara… YO, nadie más…_" pensaba impotente, tirando al suelo todo lo que llevaba en las manos –No puedes morir, si te mueres pareceré un imbécil por hacerte mi objetivo–

–He… ja, ja, ja así que yo era tu objetivo– en verdad no comprendo como puede reír en una situación así, alzo su cabeza y para variar me dirigió esa exasperante sonrisa burlona, sin embargo sus ojos eran diferentes ahora, ya no tenían ese aspecto tenebroso, se le notaba más bien apacible y en calma, por primera vez pude ver que sus ojos no eran negros, como creí en un inicio, sino cafés, un café sorprendentemente claro. Sin poder evitarlo, en medio de mi frustración, se me escaparon algunas lágrimas –Si quieres superarme tienes que sobrevivir… confiando solo en tu propia fuerza–

Lleno de rabia cogí mi pistola una vez más y dispare hacia el cielo hasta que se me acabaron las balas, en un intento por ahogar mi propio llanto –_El más fuerte de todos_– le susurré a modo de promesa

Nuevamente Zagine me sonrió con mas amabilidad de la que me hubiera gustado –Niégate a morir no importa el que, y conviértete en el mas fuerte de todos Train Heartnet– esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir, las palabras que se quedaron fuertemente grabadas en mi alma.

Para cuando amaneció, yo no soportaba más esa escena, así que me aleje del cadáver de Zagine, caminando sin un rumbo fijo por más tiempo del necesario para cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche y mi estomago me exigía algo de comer, suspire deprimido por mi situación actual, fue entonces cuando salió de las sombras un sujeto elegantemente vestido que se dirigía hacia mí, yo no me hallaba exactamente de buen humor, por lo que desenfundé mi pistola preparado para lo que viniese. Solo entonces el sujeto habló –Tú debes ser el chico de Zagine– sus palabras me enfermaban, así que aun sumido en la ira le derribe fácilmente, pese a su gran tamaño, apuntándole a la cabeza con la pistola, el sujeto sonrió cínicamente alzando las manos en señal de rendición y me dijo entonces: –Calma niño, no vine a lastimarte, dime ¿te interesaría hacer un trabajito para mí?–

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aca llega lo que para mi fue la infancia de Train, como el anterior capitulo fue demasiado corto tenia que hacer este mas largo ¿no? Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer hasta aqui, considerando lo mucho que demoraba sacando cada capitulo XD… Fue divertido escribir esto, excepto cuando me venian los bloqueos mentales, que no fueron pocos. En estos momentos me pregunto cuantos leeran mis divagaciones, ya que solo les importa el fic XD…<p>

En fin hasta la próxima… a verdad comenten, ¿bien?


End file.
